Albus Potter and the House of Slytherin
by wiseguyhe
Summary: No one can cheat Death. Harry Potter believed he could break the magic that binds the Wand of Destiny by planning a natural death. But once his children learn of such an extraordinary wand, they enter a quarrel that shocks the world.


_No one can cheat Death; He always has his way of carrying out his retributions. Harry Potter believed he would break the magic that binds the Death Stick by planning a natural death. Little does he know that a much grimmer future awaits him. In the history of the Wand of Destiny, all who sought it was a single man on a journey to greatness, where their tragic downfall is nothing but their own demise. Harry Potter is different; he has a family and friends, and that much more to lose. _

_Our story picks up as Harry's two sons set off for Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry. James Potter who is returning for Hogwarts for his third year is accompanied this time by his younger brother Albus who will be entering Hogwarts as a first year. This new generation of witches and wizards has no idea what losses their parents and distant relatives have endured in order to establish this much safer world. Only through scary bed time stories have these children ever heard of a dark wizard who rose to power and killed enemies, innocent people, and even his followers without mercy. And only to Harry Potter's demands that the wizarding world promised to withhold the bit about the wizard who brought about the dark lord's downfall._

Albus Severus Potter looked forward to this moment ever since he saw his older brother off this very day just three years ago. Finally, he has the chance to prove himself, to stand tall and shine away from his brother's shadow. The very thought of learning magic at Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry feels like all light in the universe is upon himself.

The train whistled a thunderous roar like nothing Albus had ever heard before, and suddenly, he was blasted back to reality. He wouldn't be seeing his beloved parents for months, living away from his familiar home. His older brother standing right in front of him will be the only family he has, the only refuge in the distant world apart from home.

"Wow I think that's Potter's younger brother! Hope he's not like his brother and actually lives up to their name."

"Yeah, I think his name is Albus, heard he was named after the greatest head master at Hogwarts. Wonder what he's like."

"Pssh. He looks like a weenie to me. Nothing special about a little boy with a wannabe name."

"Albus, go find your own compartment, you're a first year, it's better to look for your own friends than to hang around me all day. Go along and find yourself some Slytherin friends!" laughed James, the eldest son of Harry and Ginny Potter.

Albus's face turned scarlet red and hurriedly strode through several compartments looking for an empty one. As he passed each compartment, silence fell upon those who turned their heads, and Albus could feel their eyes follow him from one end to the other of their compartment. Though somewhat shy of walking alone by himself, he felt uncomfortably arrogant, a feeling that wrapped Albus in euphoria. What seemed like a journey in itself, Albus reached the last compartment where an old looking chubby wizard wearing brilliant emerald green robes sat quite sluggishly, who hastily picked up today's Daily Prophet.

"Hi…mind if I join you? All the other compartments seem full."

"My my, you must be Albus Potter!"

"How'd..."

"My boy! I'm not old enough to be senile. I recognize those brilliant green eyes of yours, the very same as your father, and your grandmother for that matter." Slughorn's voice trailed off.

"But my grandmother doesn't have green eyes." Replied Albus trying to picture grandma Weasley from last Christmas. "Her eyes are brown like my mother."

"Did your dad ever tell you anything about his parents? No matter, let me introduce myself. I am Horace Slughorn. Potions master of Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry, as well as the Head of the Slytherin House." Said Slughorn in a most successful tone as if boasting to be the most accomplished being on Earth.

Albus flinched at the mention of Slytherin.

"I think I'll go look in the other compartments again." Said Albus as he quickly turned for the door.

"Please, don't be frightened away like your brother did. I mean no harm."

"My brother?"

"Yes your brother, James. I was looking for him the day he set foot on this train three years ago. He was scared out of his mind when I mentioned I was head of Slytherin and invited him to some pumpkin juice in my compartment. Seemed like he thought I was about to abduct him and transfigure him into a pet snake."

"My brother was scared?"

"Yes. Well, after the rise and fall of the dark lord, many people are scared of the Slytherin house, and much more scared of sorting into one."

"My brother told me everyone from Slytherin is evil and they go straight to Azkaban when they graduate."

Slughorn gave a short chuckle, and turned a bit red in his face. "I wouldn't listen to half the things your brother says. He caused more trouble in Hogwarts than half of my Slytherins combined his first year. "

Although James has never struck Albus as tamed in the family, he was intrigued to hear about what his brother have been doing outside of his life.

Seeing Albus sitting there, Slughorn filled with delight collecting yet another trophy; perhaps this one would reshape the magical world entirely. And to seal the new found relationship, Slughorn offered a platter of sweets. Albus took the nearest chocolate frog, and Slughorn took the other. A sudden jerk from the train caused Albus to drop his chocolate frog. The frog sprang to life right before hitting the ground and hopped through seats and hid behind some luggage in the luggage rack. Albus bent over to pick up his chocolate frog card of a famous witch or wizard.

"Albus Dumbledore: Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern times, Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the Dark Wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragons blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel."

Laughing out loud, Slughorn reached out a short arm to pat Albus's shoulder, "how fitting, you do know that this is the man who you were named after."

Albus took another look at the man on the card, who winked and vanished.

You should also know that your father too would have been printed in chocolate frog cards."

"My dad?"

"Very humble of him, he refused it. No one knows why he refused it exactly, went out of his way too to hide it from your generation entirely.

"But…"

"That's enough Albus", interrupted Slughorn knowing he let the perfect amount of information slip through his sweetened lips, "your dad doesn't want you to know that bit of his life just yet, and I respect that. Just know that you should be very proud of your father, and definitely be proud to be his son. We expect great things from you."

"Does my brother know about this?"

"I don't think so", Slughorn slouched back enjoying some sweets to himself, "he doesn't think too highly of me and always avoid conversations with me, I don't think anyone else would have mentioned anything either."

Utterly confused at what he just heard, Albus looked again at his chocolate frog card and the accomplishments that the man he was named after have made. Chocolate frogs were among some of Albus's favorite treats, with hundreds of different chocolate frog cards all boasting the witches and wizards in them. For the rest of the train ride, Albus wondered what awesome adventures his father must have had to be considered printed in a chocolate frog card. Inspiration filled Albus every now and then to know something so great about his father, something that even James don't know.

* * *

**_Author's Note: My girlfriend loves fan fiction, so I'm writing my own submission. I hope you enjoy my story because it is my first. If you like it (or not) please give me a review so that I can improve. If there aren't any reviews, I am just going to assume my story is no good, so I probably will discontinue and maybe try again._**

**_Thank you for the interest!_**

_**-WiseguyHe**_


End file.
